


Nebenan

by LittleMissOverlord



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Fred lernt endlich seinen heißen neuen Nachbarn kennen - auf die peinlichste Art, die man sich vorstellen kann. Aber dass die Wohnungstüren sich so unheimlich ähnlich sehen, wenn man ein bisschen einen im Tee hat, ist auch wirklich nicht Freds Schuld!
Relationships: Willi Blödorn & Melanie Klupsch, Willi Blödorn/Fred Baldewein, Wilma Irrling/Melanie Klupsch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nebenan

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz schnell zusammengeworfen und leider hat nicht alles reingewollt, was reingesollt hätte, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem :)

Durch den Schleier des alkoholindizierten Schlafes hinaus nahm Fred nach und nach eine Reihe an Empfindungen wahr.

Erstens, irgendjemand schrie. Sehr laut.

Zweitens, das Kissen unter seinem Kopf war kratzig, viel kratziger als das auf seinem Bett. Und außerdem fester als die alten Daunenkissen, die auf seinem Sofa lagen.

Drittens, es war hell, sehr sehr hell, und weiter kam er nicht, weil ihn plötzlich jemand am Kragen seines T-Shirts packte und mit beeindruckender Kraft (Fred war zwar schmal, aber das hieß nicht, dass er auch leicht war) gerade hinsetzte.

Fred kniff in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das unvermeidliche zu verzögern, die Augen zusammen und stellte sich tot.

„Was machst du auf meiner Couch?“

Fred blinzelte vorsichtig, und riss sofort die Augen so weit auf wie er konnte. Vor ihm stand der schönste Mann den er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Obwohl, ganz stimmte das nicht; Sprottes verfremdeter Vater war und blieb immer noch der schönste Mann, den er je gesehen hatte. Aber diese Erscheinung vor ihm machte ihm den Platz wirklich fast streitig.

Dunkle, kurz geschorene Haare, blaue Augen, wirklich beeindruckende Arme, die über und über mit Seemannstattoos übersäht waren und ein kleiner, unauffälliger Silberring im rechten Ohrläppchen blickten ihn finster an.

Der Gott von einem Mann lehnte sich zu Fred vor und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Freds Blick wurde schwammig und er leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen, als er mit einem Mal wieder am Shirt gepackt und herumgeschleudert wurde.

„Was.“ Der Fremde punktierte jedes Wort mit einem Hieb mit seinem Zeigefinger in Freds Brust. „Machst. Du. Auf. Meiner. COUCH.“

„…Was?“

Endlich registrierten die Worte. Verstört sah sich Fred in der Wohnung um. Auf den ersten Blick war alles wie immer, nur dann…In _Freds_ Wohnung stapelten sich die Umzugskisten hinter der Tür, nicht mitten im Raum. Außerdem besaß _Fred_ keinen gelben Ölmantel, und selbst wenn hätte er ihn sicher nicht über die Türklinke der Badezimmertür gehängt. Und das Sofa, auf dem er saß, war, im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen, schwarz und neu und nicht beige (früher mal weiß, aber außer ihm wusste das ja niemand, bis auf Sprotte vielleicht) und abgewetzt.

Fred schüttelte sich.

„Ich glaube, es liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Genauer gesagt, mein Missverständnis.“

Der hübsche Fremde hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, und Fred fiel, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, der dünne Schlitz auf den er offenbar reinrasiert hatte. Oder lag da eine kleine Narbe darunter?

„Hallo!“

Der Mann schnipste vor Freds Gesicht herum.

„Was für ein ‚dein Missverständnis‘?“

Fred stand hastig auf und begann, alle seine Taschen abzuklopfen. Zum Glück war er gestern Nacht zu betrunken gewesen, um sich auszuziehen.

„Hier!“

Er kramte seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und schüttelte sie vor dem Gesicht des Adonis.

„Ich bin wohne nebenan. Seit vorgestern. Und offenbar sind die Schlüssel sich so ähnlich, dass die Tür mit ein bisschen Rütteln auch mit dem Falschen auf geht, und außerdem sehen die Türen wirklich fast gleich aus wenn man ein bisschen einen im Tee hat und…ich hab vergessen, ob ich links oder rechts wohne und hab dann. Naja. Falsch geraten.“

Der schöne Fremde – nein, der schöne Nachbar- sah ihn eine Weile lang mit steinernem Gesicht an. Dann drehte er sich weg und nickte ein einziges Mal. Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte.

„Ok.“

Er zog Fred unsanft auf die Beine und drehte ihn zur Tür.

„Raus.“

„Hee, kein Grund so unfreundlich zu werden!“

Der Nachbar begann, ihn unsanft von hinten zu schieben. Ehe er sichs versah, stand Fred auf dem Flur, Schlüssel immer noch in der Hand.

„Sag mir wenigstens, wie du heißt, _Nachbar_!“, rief Fred in den sich rapide schließenden Türspalt.

„Willi.“, raunzte er unfreundlich zurück.

Willis ungnädig zusammengezogene Augenbrauen waren das letzte, was Fred noch sah, bevor die Tür sich mit einem ordentlichen Knall schloss.

.

In den nächsten Tagen stellte sich, sehr zu der beiden jungen Männer Leidwesen, heraus, dass es durchaus einen Grund gab, warum die Apartments trotz top Lage in der Innenstadt so erschwinglich gewesen waren. Die Wand zwischen den beiden Schlafzimmern war dünn genug, dass Willi nach der zweiten Woche Tür-an-Tür begann, gegen die Wand zu klopfen, wenn Fred nachts anfing zu schnarchen, und Fred selbst wurde unfreiwilliger Zeuge einiger spätabendlicher Streits, die Willi offenbar mit seiner Freundin führte.

Besagte Freundin war auch der Grund, warum Fred jegliche Anziehung, die er zu seinem Nachbar spürte, sofort im Keim erstickte. Willis Freundin – Melanie, wie er nicht umher kam zu überhören- war alles, was sich jemand, der auf Frauen stand, nur wünschen konnte. Schön, intelligent, extrovertiert, bestimmt wahnsinnig gut im Bett, und außerdem sagte sie auch immer sehr nett „hallo“, wenn sie Fred im Treppenhaus begegnete.

Und sie hatte Hühner. Auf dem Weg zum Tierarzt hatte sie mal eins dabeigehabt und kurz bei Willi zwischengelagert. Eine schöne braune Henne mit ganz rotem Kamm, wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Jemand, der solche Hühner hatte, _musste_ Fred geradezu sympathisch sein.

Nach etwa einem guten Monat hatten die beiden sich miteinander eingelebt, und es wäre alles bei dieser Routine geblieben – man grüßte auf dem Gang, und dann beachtete man sich nicht, außer Fred schnarchte wieder zu laut, dann klopfte es von der anderen Seite- hätten Torte, Frieda und Sprotte Fred nicht überredet, mit ihnen auf das Hoffest zu gehen.

Auf dem Hoffest gab es Monas selbstgebrannten Apfelschnaps, und weil Fred im Herbst geholfen hatte, im ekligsten Novemberregen einen halben Kilometer beschädigte Elektrolitze auf der großen Koppel neu auf zu ziehen, trank er um sonst.

Da konnte er nicht nein sagen.

.

„Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen.“

Der Alkoholschleier, das kratzige Kissen, die tiefe Stimme – Fred erfasste ein schreckliches Gefühl von Deja Vu, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete.

„Was war’s diesmal. Schnapsprobe auf’m Erntedankfest?“

Mit einem Ächzen öffnete Fred die Augen und sah direkt in Willis eisigen Blick. Besagter Mann hockte mit den Händen auf den Knien vor seinem Sofa und musterte Fred äußerst missbilligend.

„Nah dran.“ Freds Mund fühlte sich an wie die Sahara nach zehn Jahren Trockenzeit und sein Kopf pochte auf äußerst unangenehme Weise. „Hoffest mit Selbstgebranntem.“

Willi nickte knapp, stand auf und reichte Fred die Hand. Fred nahm sie zögerlich, und der Nachbar zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Einen Moment lang drehte sich alles.

„Na, wenn du schonmal da bist…“ Willi kratze sich fast verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich hab ‘n Kaffee gekocht. Also, bevor ich gemerkt hab, dass du auf meiner Couch liegst. Aber es ist genug für zwei, also, wenn du willst…“

Fred nickte so schnell, dass ihm wieder schwindelig wurde.

„Oh Gott, ja, Kaffee, bitte.“

Willis Mundwinkel zuckten einen halben Millimeter nach oben und Fred verfluchte die Schmetterlinge, die sich bei dem Anblick sofort in seinem Magen breit machten.

„Hier lang.“

Der Nachbar führte ihn durch die Tür in eine kleine Küche die, obwohl sie genauso aufgebaut war wie Freds eigene, es doch schaffte, vollkommen anders auszusehen. Statt Freds ewigem Chaos und buntem Gemisch an Küchenutensilien und Kräutertöpfen auf jeder freien Fläche herrschte fast spartanische Ordnung, es stapelte sich kein Abwasch von gestern in der Spüle, und im Messerblock steckten tatsächlich auch Messer drin. Aber im krassen Kontrast zur glänzenden Küche war die Wand, an die der kleine Esstisch gelehnt war, über und über mit bunten Postkarten überdeckt.

Fasziniert trat Fred näher und entdeckte, dass es keinen Ort zweimal gab. An Willis Wand hingen Postkarten aus Hawaii, aus Amerika, aus Schweden, Afrika, Indien, Australien, Thailand und einigen Orten, von denen er noch nie auch nur gehört hatte.

„Gefallen sie dir?“

Willi hatte sich unbemerkt von hinten angeschlichen und drückte Fred eine wunderbar dampfende Tasse mit der Aufschrift „I <3 Seoul“ in die Hand. Er tippte auf eine zerknitterte, salzbefleckte Karte ziemlich in der Mitte mit einem Bild von einem Leuchtturm und dem Wort „Usedom“ in roter Schrift darunter.

„Das war die erste, die ich bekommen hab. Bestimmt fünf Jahre ist das her. Ich hab so ne Sache am Laufen mit zwei Typen, mit denen ich beim Bund war. Der eine ist Kapitän, der andere Profisegler, und immer, wenn wir irgendwo anlegen, schicken wir uns gegenseitig ‘ne Postkarte.“ Er schmunzelte. „Die is noch aus der Dienstzeit. Heiko ham se gegen Ende strafversetzt, weil er zu viel Mist gebaut hat. Da hat er uns die erste Postkarte geschickt.“

„Du bist auch Seefahrer?“

„Matrose. Aber zur Zeit mal n Jährchen auf Landurlaub.“ Willi salutierte lässig und grinste schief, und Freds Herz pochte ihm fast aus der Brust.

„Und bist du dann so richtig monatelang- “

Die Frage, die Fred stellen wollte, ging in einem lauten Knall unter.

„Oh shit, das war die Wohnungstür.“ Mit einem Mal sah Willi sehr besorgt aus. „Das wird dann wohl-“

„Williiiiiii!“ Melanie kam in die Küche gestürmt, mit verlaufenem Augenmakeup, hochroter Nase und Tränen in den Augen. Schluchzend warf sie sich in die Arme ihres Freundes. Willi warf Fred über ihre Schulter hinweg einen etwas verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Ich glaube, ich geh besser mal.“ Vorsichtig stellte Fred die noch volle Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tischchen ab. Willi sah ihn erleichtert an.

„Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist.“, murmelte er ein wenig zerknirscht. „Sorry.“

Melanie schluchzte lauf auf, und mit einem leisen Klick zog Fred hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss.

.

Fred weigerte sich das, was er tat als Schmollen zu bezeichnen.

Ja, er lauschte seit dem verkaterten Erwachen auf Willis Couch Sonntag früh immer, ob Willi morgens schon aus dem Haus war, bevor er raus ging, und klar, er war seitdem mies drauf und ein bisschen kurz angebunden, aber das hatte alles mit dem Alkohol zu tun und nichts mit seinem Nachbarn!

Missmutig stapfte Fred die Treppe hoch, in jeder Hand zwei bis kurz vorm Bersten vollgestopfte Einkaufstüten. Auf dem Treppenabsatz zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Stock gönnte er sich eine kleine Pause und änderte nochmal seinen Griff an den Trägern, damit sie ihm ja nicht auf den letzten zehn Stufen aus der Hand rutschten, als er von etwas weiter oben Melanies laute Stimme hörte.

„- glaube nicht, dass das auch nur im Geringsten gerechtfertigt ist! Und außerdem, was weißt du schon von lesbischem Dating, nur weil du auch nicht hetero bist heißt nicht, dass du hier die Expertise hast! Und überhaupt geht es dich nichts an, ob ich mit ihr geschlafen habe oder nicht, weil du mein bester Freud bist und deswegen immer auf _meiner_ Seite sein solltest!“ 

Willi sagte etwas, aber Fred verstand nicht, was er sagte. Melanie offenbar schon.

„Du hast gut reden!“, kreischte sie. Fred hörte, wie sie sich, während sie Willi weiter ankeifte mit ihren Stöckelschuhen an den Abstieg machte. „Du willst mir was sagen von wegen ich muss ehrlich mit meinen Gefühlen sein und Wilma verdient zu wissen, woran sie ist und bla bla bla und selber hast du deinem Nachbarn, von dem du mir seit _sechs_ _Wochen_ _am_ _Stück_ was vorschwärmst, noch nicht mal gesagt, dass du bi bist!“

Melanie bog um die Ecke, sah Fred mit offenem Mund und vier Tüten voller Lebensmitteln auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, und erstarrte wie ertappt.

„Ich hab ihn auf einen Kaffee eingeladen!“, brüllte Willi währenddessen durch das Treppenhaus. „Das ist immerhin mehr als du mit Wilma gemacht hast, bevor du sie in dein Bett geworfen und dich dann zwei Wochen lang nicht bei ihr gemeldet hast! Und da wunderst du dich, warum sie nichts mehr von dir wissen will und Trude nicht mehr mit dir redet!“

Über Melanies Gesicht schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen.

„Worauf wartest du noch?“, zischte sie Fred an. „Oder bist du taub?“

Fred schüttelte benommen den Kopf, ließ seine Einkäufe mit einem gehörigen Scheppern zu Boden sausen, und sprintete die Treppe hoch.

„Fick dich Willi!“, schrie Melanie währenddessen nach oben, und Fred meinte, ein Lächeln rauszuhören.

Keuchend erreichte er endlich den dritten Stock. Willi stand mit der Hand auf der Klinke in der Tür und wurde kreidebleich, als er Fred sah.

„Scheiße, man, ich kann das erklären, ich-“

Fred hielt einen Finger hoch und beugte sich japsend vorn über.

„Halt!“, keuchte er. „Bevor du hier jetzt anfängst, dich zu entschuldigen. Gilt die Einladung auf einen Kaffee noch? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich ihn diesmal wirklich trinke.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews - alles ist herzlich erwünscht!


End file.
